A Golden Age
by daughter0ftheforest
Summary: Todo mundo quer ir para essa festa. Quero dizer, todo mundo mesmo. É a festa do ano. Christian Grey é o cara. Ele é a epítome de Vegas.
O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: um silêncio perturbador pairou sobre minha casa no sábado à noite. O espectro da solidão estava por todos os lugares. O quarto de meus pais, vazio e imaculado. As cobertas brancas estavam intocáveis sobre a cama. Nenhum som vinha do quarto de Olga, minha irmã mais velha. O ruído de seus passos, de sua dança _in natura_ , me fazia falta.

Minha família estava na França, curtindo os clichês parisienses, enquanto eu estava trancafiada no quarto, estudando para os exames finais. Eu cursava o primeiro período de Direito e Bauman, Kierkegaard e Marx me assombravam. O commom law e o civil law também.

Ademais, o silêncio me assustava. Eu estava disposta a tornar-me misantropa naqueles dias, quase uma eremita. No entanto, sou geminiana dos pés à cabeça. As pessoas sempre irão me fascinar, as notícias sempre irão me entreter e travar novos conhecimentos sempre será meu passatempo predileto. Meu celular estava trancafiado na gaveta da escrivaninha.

\- Diga aí, Ana! – Exclamou Kate, ao atender o celular no primeiro toque.

\- Alô, astronauta! – Respondi, gargalhando. Não havia sentido para os apelidos que eu dava à minha amiga. Eles simplesmente provinham de minha imaginação colorida e pueril e saíam por meus lábios como uma prece. Sou uma obra dadaísta. Não queiram entender meu senso de humor, muito menos aquilo que falo.

\- É como se eu estivesse presenciando um milagre – Falou ela. – Por que você está me ligando? Cansou de ficar trancafiada em sua caverna?

\- Bem como Platão havia dito – Respondi, sorrindo. - Não quero mais ver essas projeções nas paredes. Mostre-me a verdade! - Exclamei com um floreio teatral.

\- Ai, Jesus Cristo. Você tem tanta sorte por eu ser sua amiga. – Respondeu Katherine, mascando chiclete. – Você é muito estranha.

\- Eu sei disso. – Respondi – Você também é.

Ela gargalhou em meu ouvido.

\- Arrume-se. Estarei passando em sua casa em vinte minutos.

Então, eu corri para meu armário. Uma hora depois, Kate buzinou. Como de praxe, ela havia chegado atrasada. Amarrei um dos cadarços de meu coturno, peguei as chaves de casa e fui em direção ao velho -, mas conservado – Cadillac de minha amiga.

Ela não estava sozinha. Jose e Jessica estavam se pegando no banco de trás. Eu bati na janela deles e juntei minhas mãos, como numa prece, implorando para que eles parassem com aquilo. Era meia-noite, o horário que eu pretendia estar retornando para casa, e Kate estava com óculos escuros. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, interrogativamente. Eu me sentei no banco do carona e ela ligou o carro.

\- Esses óculos – Disse ela, respondendo minha pergunta silenciosa. – É para mascarar essa pouca vergonha que está acontecendo bem atrás de mim.

Jessica tentava arrumar seu cabelo e Jose tentava tirar, inutilmente, os resquícios de batom vermelho de seus lábios.

\- Você é muito liberal. – Disse, ruidosamente. – Se o carro fosse meu, eu deixaria claro que não é um motel.

\- Você é muito rígida, Ana – Disse Jose, ajeitando-se no banco.

– Sou mesmo – Respondi, com orgulho. – Para onde estamos indo?

\- Para uma festa exclusivíssima do multimilionário Christian Grey! – Respondeu Jose. Eu arquei as sobrancelhas.

\- Exclusivíssima? Multimilionário? Como assim? – Perguntei – Esperava que fossemos jogar boliche.

\- Todo mundo quer ir para essa festa. – Respondeu Jose – Digo, _todo mundo_. É a festa do ano. Christian Grey é o cara. Ele é a epítome de Vegas.

\- Eu não sou todo mundo. – Respondi, friamente. – Nem sei quem é Christian Grey. Ademais, qualquer um com dinheiro, status e que seja fanfarrão pode ser a epítome de Vegas e você sabe muito bem disso, Jose.

\- Relaxe um pouco, Ana. – Disse Kate, dando uma freada ao chegar num semáforo. As luzes de real Las Vegas começaram a despontar. Não estávamos mais nas áreas residenciais da cidade. Havíamos chegado a Las Vegas dos cartões postais e que era tão estranha para mim. – Aonde devemos ir?

\- Para o "Be Elite" – Respondeu Jessica. Revirei os olhos. – Meu primo trabalha como garçom lá.

\- Estou impressionada. – Respondi, cáustica. Trinta minutos depois, havíamos chegado a uma fachada monumental pertencente ao "Be Elite", o clube mais badalado de Las Vegas. Havia um tapete vermelho no local, milhares de fotógrafos e de jornalistas, cujas pernas pareciam estar mais visíveis do que o usual. Mulheres de vestidos longos atravessavam os tapetes. A maioria parecia modelos; outras, com seios extremamente exorbitantes, pareciam atrizes pornôs.

Eu trajava calça jeans e uma t-shirt gráfica, com o desenho da Lisa Simpson, meu _alter ego_. Pouco me lixava para a forma como estava vestida ou que meio cabelo estivesse preso num coque desleixado. Eu estava ali por força do acaso e não por minha vontade. Então, eu beberia um pouco e dançaria apenas se tocassem Heart of Glass, da Blondie. Eu sou um paradoxo, eu sei. Lisa Simpson não faria isso.

Kate, assim como eu, mede 168 cm. No entanto, a garota se vestia como uma madame. Usava um vestido pastel, calçava saltos baixos e cheirava a Chanel N° 5. Eu sou a estudante de Direito e ela quem faz Artes Plásticas, apenas para ressaltar. O casalzinho feliz trajava preto. Ela, um vestido. Ele, camiseta e calça. Nós éramos um grupo interessante. Sempre foi assim. Desde que havíamos nos conhecido na escola aos dez anos de idade, éramos essa trupe desconexa.

Katherine não estacionou o carro na entrada. Ela fez um contorno e estacionou na entrada dos fundos, por onde adentravam os funcionários, na qual o primo de Jessica nos esperava bebericando uma cerveja.

\- Muito profissional de sua parte – Disse Jessica e tomou a bebida de seu primo. – Esse é Eric, meu primo.

\- E aí, cara? – Cumprimentou Jose, apertando a mão de Eric. Aparentemente, já se conheciam. O rapaz abriu a porta e adentramos numa cozinha movimentada. O chef gritava para umas garçonetes vestidas com shorts mínimos e que mostravam a barriga sem nenhuma vergonha, a fim de que elas levassem enormes garrafas Möet & Chandon para os convidados. Ele, felizmente, não reparou os visitantes inconvenientes.

Eric fez sinal para que o seguíssemos e nos levou até um corredor escuro. Eu segurei com força a mão de Kate, porque eu não gosto do escuro. Então, ouvimos a batida de música eletrônico sobrepondo o som de vozes. Ele abriu uma porta e entramos na festa em que _todo mundo_ gostaria de estar, menos eu.

As garçonetes seminuas passaram por nós, a fim de buscar mais champanhe. Os convidados estavam alucinados. Vestidos de Prada, Chanel e Gucci, eles bebiam e fumavam como loucos. Duas mulheres, de pernas longuíssimas e trajando vestidos incrustados de cristal Swarovski, dançavam sobre uma mesa como strippers.

\- A morena da esquerda – Gritou Jose em meu ouvido – É uma atriz pornô. Sou muito fã! Vou ali pedir um autógrafo.

Começamos a gargalhar.

\- Mas é sério – Disse ele – Ela é uma atriz mesmo.

\- Relaxa aí, Jo – Disse Jessica, revirando os olhos para o namorado. Era uma relação estranha daqueles dois.

\- Eu vou ali pegar um drinque para nós – Disse ele, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços da namorada.

\- Nada disso, seu safadinho – Disse Jessica, abraçando-o mais forte. Eu revirei os olhos e Kate começou a gargalhar.

\- Vou pegar Möet para todos – Disse Katherine, indo elegantemente em direção ao bar. Vi diversos homens virando-se para encará-la.

Um homem grisalho, mas musculoso, aproximou-se e me ofereceu um drinque. Eu recusei, prontamente, e me intrometi no abraço de Jessica e Jose, fingindo que estávamos numa relação alternativa.

\- Maldito sortudo – Disse o homem, batendo no ombro de Jose, como se o desejasse felicitações e saiu. Nós gargalhamos. A música Heart of Glass, da Blondie, começou a tocar e eu, muito animada, comecei a dançar. Segurei Jessica pelo braço e giramos como bailarinas malucas. Jose batia as mãos nas pernas e fazia um movimento cômico com a cabeça.

Katherine chegou no fim da música e chegou com os champanhes. Um dos homens que a observava a ajudava a carregar as taças. Ele era alto e tinha o cabelo preto.

\- Obrigada – Disse Kate, com um sorriso tímido. – Gente, esse é o...

\- Sou o Elliot – Apresentou-se, entregando as taças cheias de champanhe para Jessica e Jose. Eles acenaram com a cabeça. Kate me entregou uma das taças e eu engoli todo seu conteúdo sem pestanejar. Nem tontura eu senti.

\- Uau – Disse Elliot. Eu sorri.

\- Alguém pode me dizer aonde fica o banheiro? – Perguntei. Elliot, que parecia conhecer muito bem o espaço, apontou para o lado esquerdo. Eu teria que passar pela pista de dança para chegar até onde eu queria. Eu agradeci e fui, aborrecida, em direção a multidão dançante.

Um cara louro e muito corado, que eu tinha certeza que era estrangeiro, tentou me agarrar pelo traseiro, mas me desvencilhei de seu abraço suado com uma cotovelada; esbarrei em duas mulheres que se beijavam desvairadamente para o deleite da plateia masculina próxima a elas; e um homem queimou meu braço com as cinzas de um cigarro. Como eu desejava estar em meu quarto, estudando a macro e a microeconomia.

Eu havia chegado, finalmente, em frente ao banheiro. A placa, indicando a toalete feminino, foi como uma miragem para mim. Suspirei, aliviada, e fui em direção ao banheiro. Um modelo, que eu já tinha visto na capa de uma dessas revistas famosas, esbarrou em mim e eu senti o cheiro de álcool. Ela arrumava a alça fina de seu vestido de alta costura, que havia sido rasgada, tentando esconder seu seio. Com pena, arranquei o alfinete que ornamentava minha calça jeans e a entreguei. Ela me encarou, com nojo, e me deu as costas.

\- De nada! – Gritei, adentrando no banheiro. Dei um grito e um coloquei a mão em meu coração. Havia um homem seminu em minha frente. Ele me encarou com olhos frios e, ao perscrutar meu corpo, deu um meio sorriso malicioso.

\- Licença – Eu disse, grosseiramente, cruzando os braços em frente aos meus seios. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o. – Eu acho que você está no banheiro errado, _senhor_.

\- Eu acho que não. – Respondeu ele, sentando-se num sofá branco que – sim! - havia no palaciano banheiro, próximo a pia. O banheiro em que estávamos era maior do que meu quarto. Ele pegou seus sapatos, provavelmente, italianos para calçar e, com as mãos ocupadas, ergueu seus olhos cinzentos e disse – Não conheço você.

\- Eu acho que não. – Respondi, mordendo a língua para não dizer que era impossível que alguém me conhecesse ali, porque eu não era rica, nem modelo, nem atriz pornô. – Você poderia ser mais rápido? – Arqueei a sobrancelha. – Você está monopolizando o banheiro feminino.

\- Eu posso monopolizar o banheiro feminino – Respondeu ele, encarando-me com arrogância. – Porque eu sou o dono do clube. Eu sou o dono da festa. Meu nome é Christian Grey.


End file.
